


ACnya tolong matiin

by NamaVi



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caring!Ganda, Cuddling, Disaat bosmu sakit kamu harus ada disana, Fluff, M/M, Sick!Ghazul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamaVi/pseuds/NamaVi
Summary: Orang biasanya perilakunya beda kalau sedang Weekend
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	ACnya tolong matiin

“Ganda…Acnya matiin…”  
  
“Tapi kita lagi ga pasang AC, pak”

Ya jadi sudah beberapa hari ini Ganda dipaksa oleh Atasannya, ya atasannya, Ghani Zulham untuk menginap di rumahnya, sepertinya sih kesepian. Ganda sendiri sama sekali tidak keberatan, apalagi sekarang sudah akhir pekan dan tempat tinggal Ghazul lebih dekat dengan pusat kota dibandingkan dengan rumahnya, biaya bensin berkurang kalau mau jalan jalan keluar.

Ya meski sedikit kaya babu jatuhnya sih, maksudnya tuh kayak selama Ganda disini dia yang masakin makan malam buat mereka berdua, kata Ghazul masakannya enak jadi daripada beli diluar mendingan tunggu Ganda masak.

“5 menit lagi dong…”

Kebiasaan, setiap bangun pagi kalau tidur bareng Ghazul pasti tangannya Ganda dijadiin bantal tidur sampai mati rasa, ya tidak apa apa buat Ganda sendiri sebenarnya. Dia diam diam menikmati.

Tapi kali ini sudah lewat hampir setengah jam dari waktu bangun biasanya, jadi mau tidak mau Ganda harus segera bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, sebetulnya tidak perlu terlalu terburu buru mengingat sekarang sedang akhir pekan, tapi Ganda sudah terbiasa untuk bangun pagi di akhir pekan dan sulit untuk dihilangkan, tidak perlu dihilangkan juga kebiasaan bagus ini sebenarnya. Sebelumnya karena suhu diluar sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya, Ganda segera mematikan AC ruangan tersebut.

“Pak, hari ini saya bikin Nasi Goreng pake Telor mata sapi ya” Ucap Ganda tanpa melirik kearah kamar, terlalu asik memasak dia.

Seperti biasa tidak ada jawaban dari Ghazul, dia masih nyaman menikmati lembutnya kasur dan selimut di kamarnya. Biarkanlah sedang akhir pekan, nanti tinggal bangungkan dia dengan aroma Nasi Goreng yang sudah pasti tidak dapat dia lawan.

\----

“Ayo pak, bangun hayo makannya udah siap nih, nasi goreng kesukaan”

Ghazul masih hanya meringkuk dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, kecuali rambutnya yang masih kelihatan. Dia sudah bangun, Ganda tahu dia sudah bangun karena dia terus terusan bergerak seperti mencari posisi untuk tidur lagi.

“Ayo bangun, kutarik selimutnya, nanti keburu dingin nasi gorengnya”

Sebelum Ganda sempat menyentuh selimutnya, Ghazul perlahan menatap Ganda dengan tatapan lelah, dia sepertinya masih ngantuk, tapi tanpa perlu dipaksa lebih jauh Ghazul perlahan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

_Si Bapak lagi lemes, mimpi buruk semalem ya?_

__  
  
\----

Mereka makan berdua bersama seperti hari hari sebelumnya, tapi kali ini Ghazul tidak berkata sepatah katapun, memang sih Ghazul adalah orang yang pendiam namun entah kenapa sekarang auranya sedikit berbeda. Mungkin Ganda masih belum terlalu mengerti, ini pertama kalinya Ganda menginap di rumah Ghazul saat akhir pekan, orang kan biasanya saat akhir pekan dan saat hari kerja perilakunya suka berbeda.

Sunyi sekali, seperti hanya suara mobil dan motor didepan saja yang terdengar, ditambah lagi ini adalah area perumahan elit dan tidak terlalu ramai oleh penghuni. Ganda tidak berani memulai percakapan, dia masih tidak tahu perilaku Ghazul di akhir pekan, bisa saja dia sebenarnya telah membangunkan seekor macan yang sedang tertidur.

“Makasih” Ucap Ghazul sembari perlahan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Ganda berpikir tidak baik untuk langsung tiduran setelah makan, setidaknya cukup duduk 10 menit di meja makan lalu boleh kembali tidur, tapi yasudah biarkan saja.

“Ganda…” Ucap Ghazul pelan dari kasurnya

“Iya pak?”

“Acnya matiin…dingin”

_Acnya matiin? Dari tadi udah dimatiin kok_

“Tapi Acnya dari bapak masih tidur sudah saya matiin kok”

Ghazul hanya terduduk menyender di kepala kasurnya tersebut, hampir seluruh tubuhnya kecuali mata dan rambutnya semua tertutup oleh selimut. Ghazil tidak mengatakan apa apa untuk beberapa lama, dia hanya menatap Ganda yang kebingungan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

“Dingin…”

_Hah_

Suhu udaranya memang sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya namun itu tadi pagi, sekarang suhu udara baik diluar atau didalam ruangan sudah cukup hangat, setidaknya cukup hangat untuk seseorang merasa nyaman diluar selimutnya, namun Ghazul terlihat tidak ingin meninggalkan selimut tersebut, seakan dia memang sedang berada di ruangan ber AC pada pagi hari.

_Waduh jangan jangan _

“Bapak, dingin gimana..” Ganda beranjak dari kursi meja makan tersebut dan segera berjalan ke arah Ghazul.

Setidaknya berdasarkan pengalaman dia, jika orang merasa kedinginan apalagi sampai menginggil padahal suhu di tempat itu tidak dingin, bisa saja orang tersebut terkena demam.

“Pak, gaenak badan ya?” Ganda segera menaruh telapak tangannya menyentuh kening Ghazul, benar saja sedikit terasa lebih hangat.

_Waduh tadinya mau jalan jalan padahal_

Ganda selalu tinggal sendirian, dia sejujuran tidak tahu seberapa panas kening orang yang terkena demam, dan dia tidak tahu dimana Ghazul menaruh termometer panas di rumah sebesar ini. Oke oke, coba saja diperiksa pake cara lain mungkin setidaknya bisa lebih memastikan dia terkena demam atau tidak.

Ganda mendekakatkan tubuhnya, kepala lebih tepatnya ke arah kening Ghazul yang tidak tertutup selimut. Kening mereka saling bersentuhan, Ghazul tidak berkata apa apa mungkin karena terlalu lemah dan Ganda terlihat cukup fokus selama beberapa detik.

Ghazul menggerang, matanya terpejam cukup erat nafasnya pun sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, dia melepaskan keningnya dari Ganda, kepalanya ia benamkan ke Bahu Ganda dengan cukup kencang, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

“Pusing…Sakit kepala..Ganda”

_Waduh Waduh_

Ganda bingung bukan main, bukan karena dia tidak tahu dimana Ghazul menaruh obat-obatannya namun dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara melepaskan kepala lelaki ini dari bahunya. Bukan hanya mengerang seperti anak kecil, dia juga mengusap ngusapkan kepalanya seperti seekor kucing, aduh serius bingung bukan main ini.

_Aku harus gimana ini serius to_

_Tapi Imut gitu_

_Kayak kucing_

_Imut, pengen aku peluk balik_

Ya pada akhirnya juga Tangan Ganda entah sadar atau tidak melingkari punggung Ghazul yang masih membenamkan kepalanya. Ghazul tentu saja tidak protes, mungkin justru merasa lebih nyaman. Tubuhnya memang terasa cukup hangan, sehangat kucing, kucing kan suhu tubuh normalnya bisa sampai 40 derajat celcius.

“Bapak naruh obat dimana? Nanti saya ambilkan” Ucap Ganda sembari mengusap punggung Ghazul yang sebenarnya masih tertutup oleh selimut, tapi yasudah lah, Ghazul juga pasti dapat mearasakan usapan Ganda.

“Aku maunya kamu disini aja..” Ucap Ghazul lirih

_Gagitu Pak nanti lama sembuh _

“Ya tapi bapak perlu minum obat dulu pak, parasetamol, terus istirahat, badan bapak anget begitu deman”

Ghazul tidak menjawab, kepalanya mulai melemas dan tidak menekan bahu Ganda sekuat tadi, sepertinya dia memang sudah sangat kelelahan. Ganda perlahan membantu Ghazul kembali ke posisi berbaring, setidaknya dia harus istirahat total, kandas sudah rencana Ganda untuk pergi jalan jalan ke kota.

Ya sebenarnya Ganda tidak punya urusan lagi sih dia kalau mau tinggal pergi ke kota dan menikmati akhir pekan, tapi seperti ada sesautu yang membuatnya tidak bisa membiarkan Ghazul dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ghazul adalah orang cerdas tentu saja dia tahu cara mengatasi demam biasa, tapi tetap Ganda merasa ada yang menahannya untuk pergi.

“Kamar mandi….di cermin”

_Bilang kek daritadi gitu_

\------

Ganda kembali membawa obat obatan yang diperlukan, tentu saja dengan segelas air untuk mempermudah tentu saja. Ghazul sekali lagi hanya menatap dan tidak berkata kata, dia seperti sudah malas untuk duduk kembali dari posisinya yang dia rasa sudah cukup nyaman.

“Ayo pak, minum saja dua obat ini, nanti bisa langsung tidur”

Kali ini Ghazul tidak melawan, dia tidak berdiam lama untuk melakukan apa yang Bawahannya minta, yah sekali kali dia boleh mengalah kepada yang jabatannya lebih rendah, tidak ada yang salah, apalagi jika itu Ganda.

Cukup mudah untuk Ghazul meminum dua tablet yang Ganda berikan, setidaknya sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dia lakukan kecuali istirahat, istirahat, dan istirahat. Ganda menaruh gelas tadi ke meja tepat disamping tempat tidur, ia menghela nafas pendek. Tugas Ganda sudah selesai, Ghazul hanya perlu tidur istirahat dan Ganda bisa pergi ke kota menikmati akhir pekan, tapi dia bimbang karena disisi lain dia tidak enak membiarkan Ghazul yang sedang demam ini sendirian di rumahnya, ya kembali lagi awal Ghazul mengajaknya untuk bermalam kan kemungkinan karena dia merasa kesepian.

“Ganda” Suara Ghazul tiba tiba saja memecahkan keheningan.

Ganda berpikir sepertinya Ghazul ingin meminta tolong, dia segera menoleh ke arah Ghazul hanya untuk disambut oleh sebuah pelukan tiba tiba, kali ini dia bahkan sampai ditarik cukup keras untuk menjatuhkannya ke kasur, bahkan meski dia sudah terbaring Ghazul tetap tidak melepasknya pelukannya, dia bahkan mengerang sembari membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Ganda.

“Temani saya..” Suaranya lemah ditambah lagi wajahnya masih terbenang di dada Ganda membuat suaranya menjadi lebih pelan, tapi setidaknya cukup terdengar oleh ganda.

_Pak Ghazul…_

Ganda terdiam beberapa detik, meski mereka sudah cukup dekat dia masih dapat dikejutkan oleh perilaku atasannya ini. Tangan Ganda perlahan melingkary kepala Ghazul dan perlahan ia mengusap rambut tipis atasannya dengan lembut, Ghazul entah kenapa justru semakin membenamkan wajahnya dan semakin meringkuk.

“Ganda….Kamu hangat”

Sepertinya Ghazul sudah menemukan cara untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm craving for some fluff atm


End file.
